


Interpersonal

by Multiversal_Misfit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Icepan, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiversal_Misfit/pseuds/Multiversal_Misfit
Summary: Iceland/Japan prompts for APH Rare Pair Week





	1. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iceland is full of all sorts of secrets. Its representation is no exception. Especially with a brother like Norway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1- Magic  
> Pairing: Iceland/Japan  
> Rating General
> 
> Iceland is full of all sorts of secrets. Its representation is no exception. Especially with a brother like Norway

‘ ‘ I’m sorry.’ ‘

  
It’s almost a short and gruff sort of statement from the European nation, almost muffled by the scarf pulled up over his mouth, a sort of sinking into the collar of his jacket as the pair stands alone in the quiet night, leaning against the frame of the jeep that taken them so far out into the open wilderness.  
  
“For what exactly?’ ‘ Japan for his part, almost seems amused by the statement, somehow able to discern Iceland’s quiet voice from the whips of wind nipping at his face and making him curl his hands tighter in the depths of his pockets.  
  
‘ ‘You know what. I promised you the Norðurljós… The lights,’ ‘ Iceland scoffs, an awkward gesture towards the dark sky that ends in his arms crossing his chest , another tilt of his head backwards that only barely allows the narrowing of his eyes to be seen. ‘ ‘And again it looks like the forecast gets them wrong. You’d think we’d be better at predicting these things. More accurate já, but this has just been an entire waste of your time.’ ‘

Another stretch of silence seems to fall between them. Japan would never consider his visits wastes of time, no matter how little got done or if the objective itself was never completed. But then again, Iceland’s self degrading attitude was something he had unwillingly gotten used to, prompting a soft sigh.  
  
‘ ‘We still had a chance to see your nation, and the unique charms it can offer. There are plenty of other things we have yet to do as well.’ ‘  
  
Another sigh, this time from Iceland. ‘ ‘I didn’t… want to disappoint you on this trip okay? I don’t get a lot of people over as it is, and the two of us… You know. So I thought maybe I could show you something amazing. And not think I’m just another boring place to go.’ ‘

‘ ‘Do you think I see you like that Emil?’ ‘  
  
Even if the darkness, the white haired boy’s face darkening in red is obvious, a shiver not from the cold running up his spine at the sound of his name in the foreign accent. How was it the little things like that made his stomach twist when he was able to control his emotions so well?  
  
‘ ‘Can you promise me,’ ‘ he muttered, fingers working to slowly remove the mittens guarding his hands. ‘ ‘You won’t tell anyone else? Especially Norway, I don’t need him on my back if he knew I was still doing this.’ ‘  
  
‘ ‘I promise.’ ‘

Emil almost let out a smile under his scarf, the slightest twitch of his mouth that usually only came from amusement. Instead as he stuffs the mittens in a pocket his attention is ripped away from Japan, an inhale filling his chest as shaking palms clasp together. It doesn’t take long for Japan to understand what’s going on, Iceland’s hesitance to show exactly what it is he means or why he wants to keep it a secret.  
  
It’s like capturing lightning bugs, a small flicker of light between his fingers before hands reopen and seem to balance a brilliant swirl of greens and blues and yellows. The further his hands get from each other, the larger the lights grow, illuminating the purple of Iceland’s eyes with a shine Japan can’t seem to recall ever having note. He can’t help but watch his hands, following them as they extend to the sky to release the lights like a lantern for the festivals, to watch them reach up before exploding in the sky in ribbons.  
  
‘ ‘You know how to do magic.’ ‘It’s both a revelation and surprise, as if it was something so obvious but he was just barely putting it together.  
  
‘ ‘Have you _met_ my brother? I guess it’s a family thing… But, I don’t really use it unless it’s important…’ ‘  
  
It’s Japan’s turn to feel his cheeks turn red, torn between looking upward to avoid Emil’s gaze or meeting it to convey something he’s not sure he has proper words for. Perhaps, just this time it would be okay for his fingers to brush against the other island’s, a loose grip of fingers twitching and finding the empty spaces.  
  
‘ ‘Thank you Emil.’ ‘


	2. Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times Emil attempted to speak a sliver of Japanese. Somehow, they never really seemed to go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2- Language  
> Pairing: Iceland/Japan  
> Rating: General
> 
> Three times Emil attempted to speak a sliver of Japanese. Somehow, they never really seemed to go well.
> 
> day two of @aphrarepairweek2019.  
> Really this week is just my excuse to write my favorite ship.
> 
> Takes place in 1867, 1954, and 2003. Translation is at the end.

 

It wasn’t like he  _had_  to be here. So why had Denmark insisted on it? He was always making ridiculous demands of them, pushing them into situations no one felt like being in on in the first place.

  
Iceland could only let out a sigh, his fingers twisting the fabric of his shirt he wished he could disappear in. He hated meetings like this, following Denmark around like some obedient puppy while the blonde entertained guest. All a big display of the kingdom, another show of being just some territory.   
  
‘ ‘We’re really excited to be having this trade with you Japan! We’ve heard so much about you from Netherlands!’ ‘   
  
It almost irritates Iceland, the loud laughter of Denmark filling up the room.  Didn’t he have any tact for these sort of parties? At least some manners. It was irritating enough for the others to listen to him pretend like any of them even  _liked_ Netherlands.   
  
‘ ‘Ice here has been too!’ ’ Another yell, followed by the rough shove of a hand on his back, the awkward stumble that forces Emil to stand straight and face their visitor. ‘ ‘He’s practiced some and everything for you!’ ’

In theory, this would have been the moment Iceland would have said something to prove the statement, a simple phrase Denmark had made sure he knew front to back just for this trip. Theory, however, didn’t seem to involve Japan’s actual appearance, something different in the features of his face or the soft interest in his eyes that seemed to make a strangled voice hitch in Emil’s throat and choke him.  
  
‘ ‘Icey?’ ‘   
  
 _skit._

‘ ‘ A-Arigatou! Kite Kudasatte, Konnichiwa Gozaimasu!’ ‘  He can’t help the stutter in his voice, an internal  cringe at the thickness of his accent butchering the sound of a foreign language that should have never left his mouth. And he had gotten it  _wrong._  
  
‘ ‘Ah… You’re, welcome Iceland-Kun…’ ’

 

* * *

 

‘ ‘You look tired,’ ‘ he muttered across the table, glances upwards to their bosses and only a slight interest in their conversations. ‘ ‘Was, the ride here too rough on you?’ ‘  
  
There’s something different about Japan, far from the nation Iceland had unwillingly crushed on all those years ago. Something that seemed to weigh him down now, something that Iceland couldn’t help but wonder if it had everything to do with the recent wars and America’s suffocating watch, or something else all together he couldn’t place.  
  
‘ ‘Please forgive me Iceland-Kun. I suppose it’s been a long flight.’ ‘   
  
Japan seems to only offer an apologetic smile, a deflection of concern that makes Emil’s gaze turn to the side. Growing up it seemed, did nothing to quell the childhood crush.   
  
‘ ‘I don’t think we have to be here. Maybe you should get some rest.’ ‘  
  
‘ ‘Perhaps after our meeting. It’s better if I stay here for the conclusion. We’re trade partners now after all. Don’t you think that’s important, now that you’re your own nation?’ ‘  
  
Iceland can feel the heat rising in his face again, chewing on his tongue as all he can offer is a nod of his head. ‘ ’Fine. But you should get some rest… I learned that.. I think, to say good night. O- Oyasumi, right?’ ’

A far call from his younger days, less hesitation in his voice, a better control of that ridiculous accent of his. He’d almost be proud of himself.  
  
If it wasn’t for the quiet snore as Japan’s head drops.

 

* * *

 

‘ ’It’s kind of a big deal. It’s the first language we’re teaching here that comes from Asia. Or to focus on culture from there.’ ‘  
  
Nothing was ever a big deal for his home, just something new to the mix. It wasn’t like it had made his home that much more interesting, not like Japan’s.

‘ ‘I’m honored to have that distinction Ice-Kun’ ‘ Japan hummed behind his cup, a small smile hidden by his sipping as the white haired island seemed to fluster at the shortened nickname. ‘ ‘You’ve spoken some yourself to me. I remember. The first time we met in particular.’ ‘  
  
A memory he’d rather forget, evident by the choking on his coffee as Iceland seems to straighten in his chair, the rim of his mug almost slamming on the table. ‘ ‘L-let’s not talk about that! It was my first time speaking it, I just.. mixed up my words is all!’ ‘  
  
Japan’s laugh is a rare one, rare enough to twist Emil’s stomach and give another flutter of his chest.

‘ ‘I appreciated it none the less. I hope you know that. We’ve gotten to become good friends because of it.  ‘ ‘  
  
‘ ‘Right… Well. It was a good gesture sort of thing. Denmark made me do it is all.’ ‘  
  
‘ ‘So you didn’t want to be friends?’ ‘  
  
 _Skít._  
  
‘ ‘No, that’s—It’s not what I meant.’ ‘ How does he put himself in these situations, fingers curling around his mug as he tries to find his words again. The statement is still in his head, a better grip of the language meaning he can at least string together words better, less of a chance to make a fool of himself.  
  
‘ ‘Ii… otomodachi de itekurete ari-- arigatou.’ ‘

Silence. It almost makes it unbearable to look at Kiku as if Emil would be rejected in his friendship. He doesn’t expect the hand on his, a soft brush of fingers calming him down.   
‘ ‘Thank you for being mine Emil.’ ‘

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-Arigatou! Kite Kudasatte, Konnichiwa Gozaimasu! - Roughly supposed to translate to hello, thank you for visiting us. Emil’s unintentional crush at first sight makes hims switch his words about.
> 
> Oyasumi- Goodnight
> 
> Ii Otomaodachi de itekurete arigatou.- Roughly translates to thank you for being my friend.


End file.
